


Little mudblood (Draco X Reader)

by Oliviamalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Enemies to Lovers, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Mudblood, Muggle-born, POV Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Smut, The Golden Trio, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviamalfoy/pseuds/Oliviamalfoy
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

characters

* * *

[Danielle Campbell](https://pin.it/4VhQkfX) as Valerie Alton

[Leighton meester](https://pin.it/Kwy6NOd) as Madelaine Carter   
  
  
  
[Tom Felton](https://pin.it/5DcOJSn) as Draco Malfoy 

[Thomas Doherty](https://pin.it/2t38Gtg) as Nichols Dolohov

[Louis cordice](https://pin.it/2ze69VZ) as Blaise Zabini 

(I’m so slow I don’t know how to add images so if you don’t know what the actors look like please look them up so you can see what they look like lol/ I added links.. Idk if they work this is my first time writing on ao3 so please don’t judge 😭 and this is a Draco x reader so Draco with be getting with y/n)


	2. Chapter 2

"Our sixth year at Hogwarts can you believe it" Madelaine said taking a seat at the slytherin table

"Ya it's crazy" I said sitting down next to madelaine

"I can't wait to get out of this place" Valerie jokes sitting down beside me

We all let out small laughs.

"So partying it up in my dorm tonight ladies?" Blaise asks

"Obviously it wouldn't be a first night back without a party at zabinis dorm" madelaine laughs

Madelaine had a huge crush on Blaise they have hooked up a few times but they aren't together

"Inviting the mudblood Blaise" Draco said glaring at me

"Can we have one day where your not a ass to y/n malfoy?" Valerie asks

Draco scoffed and rolls his eyes

"Ignore him y/n I got some muggle-herbs for us tonight" Nichols says waving a small plastic bag around in the air

"Yeah, no way last time I smoked that I ended up on George wesleys dormitory floor" I giggled

"How did you end up on his floor?" Nichols laughed

"I have no idea one second I'm smoking with George the next I'm rolling around on the floor because it felt nice and cold, George still makes fun of me for that to this day!" I laughed

"Well if you can't handle it the maybe you shouldn't come to the party" Draco glared at me

"Ugh shut up malfoy"I said

Pansy Parkinson strutted over to Draco

"I hope to see you at Blaise party tonight" Pansy said rubbing dracos arm

madelaine, Valerie and Ilaughed causing Draco to glare at us.

Madelaine pretends to fuck me from behind as I arch your back and tip my hand back, I opened my mouth and began to silently fake moan.

Me and madelaine keet going until Pansy walked away 

Draco slammed his fists into the table

"Stop! You filthy mudblood"

Me and madelaine laughed

" nothing to laugh about your a fucking whore" Draco shouted.

My mouth dropped open, did he really just call me a whore I'mused to him calling me a mudblood but whore?

"hey let's not say that" Nichols tried to calm Draco down

"We were just joking malfoy chill" madelaine said

Draco got up and stormed off

madelaine,Valerie and I laughed

"Great tonight gonna be fun malfoys in a mood"I said rolling my eyes

Later that night madelaine, Valerie and me are in ourdorm getting ready for the party

Valerie wore black ripped jeans and a white cropped tank top

Madelaine wore a pair of ripped jeans and a black top

I wore a black skirt and a Emerald green tight crop top

"Alright ladies ready to go"madelaine asked

"More than ready I need some fire whiskey!!" Valerie said walking out the door

"Ok let's go" I giggled

We went to Blaise and Draco's dorm where Draco, Blaise and Nichols were already smoking in a circle

Valerie and madelaine sat down at the circle

Idecided to sit down as I went to sit next to Draco the only place to sit was next to him when Pansy came running to sit next to him

"Sorry" Pansy said hugging dracos arm

"Y/n here" Nichols moved over

"Thanks" Isaid sitting next to Nichols

Valerie passed me the bowl with the muggle-herb in it

"ah fuck it" Isaid grabbing the bowl

"No rolling around on the floor" Nichols joked

"Funny" I said taking a hit of the herb and passing it to Nichols

"I need a shot!" Valerie said standing up and grabbing fire whiskey

"Or two" Valerie joked

Valerie poured her self a shot and passed it to madelaine

"Ah me first" I said grabbing the bottle and drinking right from it

"Wow" Nichols comments

"Ugh that's terribly amazing" I laughed passing the bottle back to madelaine

A few minutes go by I took another hit of the bowl and two more shots

"Uh Nichols you look amazing tonight" I said playing with his hair

"Thank you y/n" Nichols said cupping my face and moving his thumb over my lip

"Get a room!" Blaise yells

"Gladly" Nichols says smirking at me

Nichols picks me up, I quickly straddle his hips and grabbed the back of his neck

"where are we going" I laughed

"Back to my dorm" Nichols winked

"Your not taking her to your dorm!" Draco shouted standing up pulling away from Pansy who was on him like a lap dog all night

"What?" Nichols asks

"She's drunk!" Draco yelled getting close to me and Nichols

"I'm not drunk!" I said jumping down from Nichols arms stumbling a little

"You can't even stand up without falling over your drunk!" Draco yells

"You've got something on your shirt" I said pointing at dracos shirt

He looks down and I flick my finger up and tapp Draco nose

He glared at me

"Oops" Ilaughed

"Draco just take her back to our dorm" madelaine said

"I want to be alone with Blaise anyway, you can stay in my bed" madelaine says

"You heard her party's over" Blaise said

"Ugh fine" Draco scoffed

Everyone started to leave

"Sorry our fun times were ended maybe another time" I said to Nichols

"Of course see ya" Nichols said leaving the room

"Come on let's get you to your dorm" Draco said grabbing me

" don't touch me bitch I can walk on my own" I yelled walking ahead of Draco

"Thanks for leaving me with this" Draco said as Blaise closed the door in his face

Draco brought me back to mydorm.

Ithrewoff my shoes and top and search for a new one in my dresser

"Really? Y/n a warning would have been nice" Draco said walking over to madelaines bed he sat on it and closed his eye

I got into an oversized shirt and got in my bed

Draco laid down on madelaines bed

"Your going to sleep in your suit" I rolled my eyes turning away from Draco

Draco took of his jacket and shoes and laid back on the bed

I turned over and faced Draco

"Do you really think I'm a whore?"

Draco faced me and sighed

"I'm sorry about that" Draco said

"Draco malfoy apologizing?" I laughed

"Whatever" Draco said rolling over on his back

"I forgive you" I said standing up

"Where are you going, I agreed to bring you back here but I'm not going to babysit you all night" Draco said sitting up

"Calm down in grabbing a snack"

"Is that muggle candy?" Draco asked as I sat back down on my bed

"Yes, you want some?" I said passing Draco a piece of candy

Draco grabbed the candy from my hand, I gave him a small smile

Draco has never been this nice to me, he's not even really being nice he's just not being mean he's acting like a human being For the first time ever.

(thanks for reading if your here from my Wattpad I will be posting all the chapters as soon as possible!!)


End file.
